Shellbeat
|release date = 2012-10-10 |release version = 1.0.3 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |element4 = Water |class = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = + Dandidoo and Fwog + Cybop and Oaktopus + Quibble and Shrubb Higher rate of success: + Scups and Potbelly + Reedling and Toe Jammer + Pummel and Tweedle + Spunge and Noggin |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 150 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Shellbeat is a purple humanoid creature with a snail-like shell on its back. Its tail looks like a squid's tentacle: long, with a pad of suckers on its end. Instead of visible ears, it has small fins. It sits on a light-cyan stool in front of a drum kit consisting of a snare drum and two sets of cymbals, which it plays almost continually. It also hits its shell with its tail, using its shell as a bass drum. This monster is rarely idle, but when it is, it sways back and forth a bit, and keeps the rhythm by stepping lightly with alternating feet. Song Audio sample: The Shellbeat's contribution to an island's song is a collection of mid-to-high pitch percussion sounds. In addition to its drumset and cymbals, the Shellbeat also uses its own shell as a drum. It plays on the drumset using the sticks in its hand while playing its shell with its tail. Its shell plays the role of producing the bass drum of a drumset. Breeding The Shellbeat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Shellbeat: * + Dandidoo and Fwog * + Cybop and Oaktopus * + Quibble and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Scups and Potbelly * + Reedling and Toe Jammer * + Pummel and Tweedle * + Spunge and Noggin :Of these, Spunge+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Shellbeat from a failed breeding attempt, using a Shellbeat and a non-Single Element Monster. Like all Quad Element Monsters, Shellbeats are hard to breed and these combinations may result in a parent monster as offspring instead. However, if you are fortunate enough to already possess both a Shellbeat and a Rare Shellbeat, the two can be bred together to create another Shellbeat with a 100% success rate. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Noggin|1||Yum Yum Tree|18||Puffle Tree|14||Dragon Tower|20| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin is a compound word of shell and beat, because of the monster's mollusk-like shell and the fact it plays drums during its active periods in-game. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names that the game may initially give , see Monster Names. Notes *The Shellbeat looks similar to H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu. ** One of the automatic names a Shellbeat can have is "Thulhu" ** This name is shared by the Nebulob. *It also somewhat resembles Doctor Zoidberg, from the animated TV show Futurama. **One of the automatic names a Shellbeat can have is "Floydberg" *The Shellbeat also looks similar to a sea snail. *The Shellbeat consists of an unpredictable mixture of a sea snail, an octopus, a salamander, and perhaps a seahorse due to its fin-like ears. *It plays for the entire Water Island song. *The Shellbeat's snare drum has the same symbol as one of the drums in the Thumpies game. **The same is true for the rare version. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Air Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters